


My light in the dark

by Ltwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Anchors, F/M, Werewolf Mates, derek can transform into a full wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltwriter/pseuds/Ltwriter
Summary: Neither Lexi, nor Derek, not even the pack knew what was happening, he had gotten used to being in the dark that that little light of hope seemed so far away, he didn't know what he would find when he got home, but that was more beyond his mind and his father and brother was part of this. An AU after season 3A, Derek is still an alpha.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The stranger in the room

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, any comment to improve would be well received, I hope you enjoy.

For Lexi the darkness had not always been known, bright colors, impressive sunrises and explosions of color everywhere had been absorbed by a large black hole after an impact that she did not see coming, although she did prevent, what I follow after was both confusing and terrifying , exhausting in some occasions, first came the denial; That morning she had felt the sunlight on her face when she woke up but that had been all, the bright light had left her alone in the dark, her father held her until she had no strength left to scream; Then the anger came, she felt so much anger with the world, how it consumed her inside, in that period of time she managed to hurt many people and herself in the process; then even though she believed she couldn't be surrounded by more darkness than she already had, I fell deeper into that black hole, he no longer ate or slept, he did not get up, he did not even have energy to breathe; With hard work came acceptance, and a new rebirth for her, she was a new person, someone with goals and with the desire to eat the world, her father and brother were proud.

For Alexandria Stilinski it had been a new opportunity, a journey of self-recognition, where she had learned to love her new world, after more than two years she returned home, with her father and brother, the flight had been long and she just wanted get home to take a long shower and eat, one of the flight attendants accompanied her although she had insisted that it was not necessary, her suitcases were sent before leaving and by that time they would be at her house, she only carried a moral to hand.

Lexi- her father's voice distracted her from what her companion was saying and her face was directed towards the direction of the voice, she had remained still but arms took her in a hug, her own arms rose to correspond and for a moment allowed to be enveloped by its scent.

Dad - Lexi said as she pulled away and ran her hands over her face - mmm she has one or two too many caterpillars - she said with a funny tone.

Blame it on your brother and his insistence on getting into trouble, but look at you, you're beautiful, Stiles won't believe it when he sees you–

And I can't wait to meet him, ”Lexi said as her father walked away from her to thank the assistant.

As they headed back home, his father told him everything he had missed, when he mentioned that Stiles had played lacrosse and scored he did not believe him and laughed for a while when he assured him that he had been in the game to confirm it, they talked a bit more and had time to ask his own questions.

We have not changed anything, the house is just as you remember it last time - said her father as he entered after her - Stiles comes down and we are here - Lexi I hope to hear her brother's hurried steps but the house was silent, there was no one there .

I told him to be home early–

You know Stiles dad is clueless for sure he forgot - Lexi said as he began to walk through the instance, he still remembered when he began to familiarize himself with the arrangement of things, he heard how his father answered a call and insisted that he was not a good moment and if there was no one to take care of whatever they were calling it for.

Dad, if you have to go, I don't mind staying alone, I'm sure Stiles should arrive soon, I can take a shower while I wait -

No daughter, you just arrived I will not leave you alone–

I'm not going to be alone for long, call Stiles and tell him to hurry up, if you really have to go I don't care–

I'm really sorry about this - said the sheriff as he approached and gave her a kiss on the forehead - I will try not to take too long and I will be home as soon as possible -

Dad I'll be fine–

You want me to take you to your room–

Do not worry about that I will arrive myself, go that surely they are waiting for you–

Lexi waited a moment for her father to leave to let herself be enveloped by the silence and then she went to her room, her father was right, they had not touched anything and everything was in its place.

The bathroom relaxed her considerably, when she got out of the shower the steam enveloped the bathroom so she opened the door that led to her room, when she began to grow up her mother thought that having a bathroom in her room would be a good idea, so she did that his father ordered to build one, at first he did not see that he was winning with that but then he understood why his mother wanted him to have his bathroom, having to share with Stiles would have been a nightmare, as his father had not carried his suitcase he went To her wardrobe to put on something she had left but a noise stopped her midway, that sound was definitely coming from Stiles' room.

With a smile on his face, he went to his brother's room and when he was arriving he called him, the moment he entered the noise stopped and the room was silent, even so the years and experience had taught him well and he was Someone was sure in her brother's room, and if it had been Stiles her brother would have jumped on her before she had noticed.

Who is there- Lexi spoke, letting the intruder know that she could not see him had been stupid, but she was not going to stand still to think that he intimidated her, the silence followed her sentence, if that person who was going to deceive her to That she thought she was alone was very wrong, I could still feel her presence, it was as if the environment was charged with electricity– damn who is there–

Lexi started backing away, she knew her brother had a baseball bat by the doorway but she wasn't sure he would keep her room tidy like the whole house, her breathing got heavier as she backed up, it felt like someone was hovering On top of her, at one point her back hit the wall and she froze, it was impossible for someone to do something to her in the sheriff's house, no one would dare so much.

Lexi– the scream came from the ground floor, Lexi turned her face towards the voice, her brother had arrived home, just in time.

Stiles up here - Lexi yelled and heard how her brother's hurried steps were directed at her, arms wrapped around her after a moment and she jumped in surprise and fear for a moment, but the feeling dissolved when she caught the scent of his brother, sighing relieved he returned the hug and was silent for a moment– it's good to have you here–

Alexandria, you're fine - Stiles said when he separated from her and saw her face - what's up, you fell, something happened -

There is someone in the room - he said pointing in the direction where he had felt the presence.

There's no one here but you, Lexi - Stiles said after looking around the room - it's just you and me -

Stiles I swear, there was someone here–

Okay, I'm going to search the room I don't think I'll find someone under my bed, maybe something fell silent and that's what you heard - Stiles said as he separated from her and walked over her room - like I said, no one under the bed- Stiles rushed to her side and took her hands to bring them to her face- there is no one here Lexi, just you, and I'm glad about that-

You have changed, and you are bigger - he said while touching his face.

Of course you did, what did you think, you are the one who was going to stay dwarf, not me–

Don't call me that, ”he said, patting him affectionately on his shoulder.

Of course I'm going to tell you like this, you've already forgotten all the times that you called me a dwarf, revenge is sweet - he said giving her a hug that lifted her feet off the ground, she let out a laugh while her brother put her back on the ground.

And you have strength - he said touching his arms.

Of course I am, now that I'm home, what do you think about ordering a pizza I'm starving–

That sounds great, but you're not going to distract me, Stiles I tell you the truth was someone here–

It's crazy, who would enter the sheriff's house, I told you something must have fallen, the window is open the wind must have knocked something down, I'm going to ask, I guess you haven't changed your tastes–

Stiles dialed the number of his favorite pizzeria but Lexi was no longer listening, the window was open, someone had been in his brother's room but Stiles did not think it was possible, he did not think that someone would be able to enter his house just because his Father was the sheriff, but someone had dared and now Lexi's heart was pumping at full speed as a single question hovered in her head in huge letters, who had been able to go hunting for her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the end of 2020, a new chapter, I hope you like it, let me know what you think.  
> happy New Year.

Derek Hale was standing in front of the foundations of what was beginning to be the restoration of the old Hale mansion, after what had happened with Jenifer and Ducalion, almost losing his sister and his alpha state had needed to leave for a while to be able to Finding a guide, that had led him to be imprisoned by hunters but he had been able to recover his mother's claws and talk to her.

That talk had been very enlightening, and although he had lost Isaac as a beta as he had been walking away from him each time seeking Scott's approval, his sister and Boyd needed stability, to feel the trust of a home, so when he returned a Beacon Hills had spoken with the state and reclaimed the reserve lands, in his spare time he began to rebuild his home with his bare hands, taking time to heal all the guilt he felt for the fire, for Paige, for Erica, for those bad decisions he had made.

When he was not rebuilding his house, he helped Scott to feel comfortable with his new status, although he had not been the best alpha in the world which Stiles always took care to remember, if it had been strange to feel all that power and Getting used to the changes, he was helping the boy combine his status with his not so common pack, a huntress, a wolf, a banshe, and a human.

Although the workouts also helped his own, some days he just needed to be alone and meditate, he liked silence and reading, disconnecting for just a few moments from the world around him without anyone asking him questions or expecting something from him.

So he was at that time, waiting for Scott's pack to arrive for a new team training, it was to be honest he was not in the mood, much less his wolf to endure a few hours with those teenagers.

His wolf was restless, upset and not even the full moon was close, it was like an itch all over his body, as if he needed something to feel calm, that anxiety he did not like at all, it blurred him and he could not think.

That you have my dear nephew so thoughtful - Peter Hale just arrived at the reservation clearing as he stood next to Derek.

The alpha, who was not in the mood, turned his face and gave him a death glare, his jaw set with how strong his teeth were clenched together and a more pronounced frown than usual.

What are you doing here -

I'm here to be supportive of course - Peter said feigning innocence.

He supported, surely you are here conspiring, I warn you Peter, I will not tolerate a mistake on your part - Derek said, looking away.

Yes, you're not in the mood today - said Peter with a smile - today's training will be interesting -

Derek ignored the comment and decided instead to ignore her presence, minutes later his ear caught the characteristic sound of the monstrosity that Stiles called a car, closely followed by Scott's motorcycle and another car.

Derek– Scott said he's leading the group, as he guessed as much as Alison and Lydia were with him, although the latter didn't seem too happy to participate in practice.

Derek didn't speak, after a nod to acknowledge the presence of the other alpha, he gestured for them to follow him, walked a bit and stopped between two trees.

Today you will learn to track as a herd, from here to the cliff will be the area in which you will search, there will be traps and Boyd and Cora will act to delay them, the strategy depends on you –

What are we supposed to track, an animal, a person– said Stiles as he jumped in place, if they saw him there would be no doubt that he was excited for what was coming next.

My camaro, you can start, I'll see you when you find it -Derek said.

Wait Derek is serious -Scott said before he could move.

If you can't track a car that isn't moving, you won't be able to do it with something in constant motion, this should be easy, be thankful it wasn't a rabbit - Derek said as he started to walk away.

It will be a piece of cake, we will find him in the blink of an eye - Stiles said as he exaggerated his words so that he would listen regardless of whether he was a werewolf and had good hearing - well if we had a drone ...-

Derek stopped listening to Stiles' absurd ideas and began to walk away, Peter had walked away after informing them of the tracking, if he was smart he would not get involved in the exercise, he would look for Boyd and Cora to be attentive but before he gave a One more smell came to his nose that made him stop, he had not imagined it the other night, the smell came mixed with Stiles', which made him grunt, but still he could perceive it, that almost sweet smell at the same time The citrus that made the tip of his nose itchy was real, she was real, the girl in Stiles's room existed, and what that implied hit him so hard that for a moment his breath stopped.


End file.
